monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mershark
Encyclopedia Entry A race of mermaids with the characteristics of sharks. These monsters are extremely ferocious, just as they look, which is a rarity for the mermaid family since most of them have a docile disposition. They have excellent senses with which to detect humans, and they can accurately pinpoint the specific location of a man hiding in a ship. Because their senses are excessively keen, detecting a man's presence will even cause them to perceive a man's existence so incredibly strongly that they go wild with lust. If they discover a man who fell into the sea, they'll mercilessly snap at him and try to greedily devour the man's body. They don't actually consume such prey, but because of how they look when they attack humans, they are feared as "man-eating sharks". They have sharp fangs and strong jaws, and it's said that they are even capable of biting through iron chains and gnawing holes in the bottom of ships. On the other hand, since their fangs contain mamono mana and have the same properties as mamono realm silver, they do not injure humans. Those bitten have mana spill out from inside their body instead of blood, and when a man's mana mixes with their mana, it becomes stained bright red; instead of a blood spray, a mana spray will stain the sea red. Once bitten, a man will be robbed of mana and feel like he's having his mana gouged out and consumed instead of his flesh. The instant he is bitten, a man's body will be attacked by a throbbing so violent that it's almost enough to render him unconscious, plus there's the continuous heat and oozing of mana afterward, so a man will be robbed of his freedom underwater and be unable to escape from copulation. They prefer to embrace and entwine each others' bodies as closely as possible during sex, and they will ride a man wildly as if devouring his penis to welcome it deeper in their womb. Additionally, their "shark skin" has rough scales with the same properties as their fangs and when it scrapes against a man during sex, it constantly produces throbbing and heat throughout his whole body. A man will be unable to go without venting it inside them, and he'll end up repeatedly ejaculating over and over. Although they are ferocious monsters in this way, they actually also have a timid nature, which becomes strikingly apparent after obtaining a husband. During intercourse, they often nibble their husband's body, but the reason for this behavior is that they dislike it when their husband separates his body from theirs. On such occasions, they can be put at ease by head-patting or a firm embrace. Also, perhaps because in the age of the former mamono lords their entire body, including fangs, shark skin, etc., was a deadly weapon for wounding humans; other than during sex, they treat their husband gently and carefully as if he were a fragile treasure. You could even say they appear over-anxious, and they will turn their ferocity towards anything which could potentially harm their husband. Furthermore, among the humans who fear them, it is said that the scent of blood draws them near. They actually are sensitive to the scent of human blood, and if there's a human bleeding in the sea, they'll swim there at full speed even from a far away location. However, it's not to attack, it's just because they get worried and rush to come help. Supposedly, sometimes they may even show up faster than the "sea bishops" who save those who are drowning. Kenkou's Notes EN= A new race this time! The Shark Mermaid, "Mershark"! They're just as ferocious as they look; their entire body is a deadly weapon (however, in the mamono realm sense), and word is that they are feared as “man-eating sharks” who attack and devour humans (in a sexual sense), but perhaps this race also tends to be quite misunderstood because of their looks or something like that...?Mershark |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は「マーシャーク」　サメの人魚で、凶暴そうな見た目通り、人間を襲って喰らう（性的な意味で）「人喰い鮫」として悪名高い彼女達ですが、怖そうな見た目のせいで誤解されている所もいろいろあるのだとか……？　　 Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Mershark english.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Mershark Japanese.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 61203672_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61203672 sub-res 320_mershark_helL.png|Hellshark by Naju Silver 1485956304785.png 1486008400172.png 61251472_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61251472 Critnuke 1486338441839.png C4YE33XWEAAVmoH.jpg|By https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/830356603354365952 Sud 1486869287906.png 1487444688206.jpg|By http://jackie-kawaii.tumblr.com/ jackie-kawaii https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/833028467562311682 AgYKysC.png 1487637292852.png|By http://sa-ryong.deviantart.com/art/Mershark-Commission-664772983 sa-ryong streaming____by_playfullstick-dazvwyg.png|By http://playfullstick.deviantart.com/art/Streaming-664937368 playfullstick C5WdIw1VUAAIF1F.jpg|By https://twitter.com/midorimame_/status/834746096559599616 C5wPnGKUYAMyV5M.jpg|By https://twitter.com/EightKind/status/836560912509091840 C53JaR3WcAU-6Gp.png|By https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/837046590846222336 Terupancake 1488525969273.png|By http://halpheltsgallery.tumblr.com/post/157954918323/commission-for-elh halphelt https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/837564869046063104t mershark_swimu_swim_swim_by_playfullstick-db2ap6y.png|By https://playfullstick.deviantart.com/art/MerShark-Swimu-swim-swim-668986378 playfullstick necessary_life_saving_measures_by_blankscanvas-db2kcqn.png|By https://blankscanvas.deviantart.com/art/Necessary-Life-Saving-Measures-669436799 blankscanvas C7JTLYiXUAETH76.jpg|By .less https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/842827583679057921 1490313901310.png|By Monorus https://twitter.com/ELHmk1/status/845063638113275904 62080298_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62080298 Dusttodusk 1490386794804.jpg|By Nav 0DDHl0I.jpg ych_mershark_sera_by_jackieeisendrache_dc2dt73.png ych011_puuurfect_mieko_and_sera_by_jackieeisendrache_dcw4iyy-fullview.jpg 72838580_p0.jpg 1550543546415.png D1TH_8bUYAEHZKO.jpg D4zubQgW4AARP68.jpg|by Loen 64047211_p0.jpg|by Butter-T 69858429_p0.png|by alder D-gvLj0XoAAumgQ.jpg|by AltairLeVega 75607728_p0.jpg|by Zakirsiz Asashimo Mershark.png|Asashimo from Kantai Collection as a mershark ENdTT7WWoAUktjM.png|by BigRockBMP EOUx7MYUwAAN8GG.jpg|by sizumuhalf2 BqxV17ZKNas.jpg|by neon_retro_chan |-|Recolors= MersharkRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Mermaid Family Category:Fish Type Category:Mershark Category:Oceans Category:Aggressive Category:Bold Category:Timid